Barrett
General Information In-Game= One of the most iconic snipers if not weapons to date, the Barrett is the meaning of overkill, firing a round more suited to killing jeeps then humans. It's no surprise it's a one-hit kill. In Arsenal, it’s the 2nd strongest weapon in the game,the first being Musket, and 200 damage is twice the maximum health capacity. With a weapon like this, a good aim can easily shred your enemy to pieces. This is not, however, without its flaws, being a very cumbersome weapon, a lengthy reload and slow walking speed makes it harder to hit when pushed up close. The semi-automatic nature, however, does make it surprisingly effective at dispatching opponents in CQC, if of course, a healthy sprinkling of luck is involved. Along with that, the recoil is absolutely massive so spamming isn't recommended at longer ranges. |-| Archived= The Barrett M82A1 (simply known as Heavy Sniper in Gun Game) was different in the Arsenal Archived than it is now. It had a crosshair, a trait shared by snipers in the Archived version. However, It had the widest crosshair in the game, making it hard to land a bodyshot, let alone a headshot. The firerate was also much slower compared to how it is now. It also un-scopes after a shot when your scoping. However, It still killed enemies with one-shot. Pros & Cons Pros *One hit kill on any part of the body across all ranges. *No spread and perfect accuracy. *Fast fire rate for a sniper weapon. *Scope allows for better magnification. *High magazine size for a sniper. Cons *Extremely sluggish movement speed. *Extremely slow 5.5 second reload time. *Massive recoil. *Loud firing sound that can alert nearby enemies to your position. Poll How would you rate the Barrett? 5-stars! 4-stars! 3-stars! 2-stars! 1-star! Trivia *This weapon used to deal the most base damage out of any gun with 200 base damage, but it was surpassed by the Musket in the July update with a base damage of 600. *The Barrett has the highest DPS of any weapon in the game, with 400-500 DPS on body-shots, and a whopping 1120-1400 DPS on headshots. *The Gunfire sound is used from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *The Barrett is actually purposed for anti-materiel use, but in this game you shoot other players with it. * The Barrett is tied with the SPAS 12 for the 4th longest reload time with 5.5 seconds, both only surpassed by the MG42 with a 5.75 second reload. Musket with a 6 second reload, and the Dual Volcanics with an 18 second reload time (only if the entire mag is emptied). * Carrying the Barrett is extremely heavy which weighs 29.7 lb (13.5 kg). It's heavier than the MG42. * The in-game model is an M82A1 or "Light Fifty". Weapon History *8/18/15: Added into Gun Game. *Mid to late 2016: Taken into the ALPHA and BETA phase of Arsenal. *11/27/18: Taken into the rehaul update of Arsenal. Since, the weapon has almost stayed the same. tr:Barrett Category:Sniper Rifles